Un début à tout
by La Louve a la Plume
Summary: Il y a un début à tout, c'est bien connu. Pour Richard, la vie avec un justicier millionnaire impose autant de débuts que la lycanthropie. Recueil d'OS en lien avec ma fiction Lycanthrope. Werewolf!AU


**Vous savez quoi? Ça fait un an que j'ai posté Lycanthrope - je conseille à ceux d'entre vous qui ne l'ont pas lue d'aller voir, les OS seront plus difficiles à comprendre, sinon- et pendant cette année, j'ai été constamment envahie par des scènes impliquant un Dick Grayson loup-garou, alors j'ai finalement décidé d'en écrire.**

 **Cet OS en particulier se déroule quelque mois après Lycanthrope. Notez qu'il n'y a pour l'instant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre aucun projet de création de Robin dans l'esprit de Dick.**

 **Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Nightwing**

Alors que le chaos organisé propre à la fin d'une intervention policière régnait autour de l'entrepôt, deux silhouettes s'entretenaient dans l'ombre, à l'écart.

« Nous avons appréhendé l'Épouvantail, commença le commissaire, vous avez trouvé la fille ?

-Il dit l'avoir abandonnée dans la forêt après avoir expérimenté son nouveau gaz sur elle. »

Gordon jura.

« Dans ce cas, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre que les chiens soient remis. Il va falloir organiser une battue... »

Il s'arrêta. Évidement, Batman était déjà parti.

* * *

« Alfred ! »

L'appel n'était pas utile : à peine Bruce était-il sorti de la Batmobile que le fidèle majordome le rejoignit, un fut en métal dans les mains.

« Le contrepoison pour le gaz de l'Épouventail, monsieur.

-Merci, Alfred. Malheureusement, le temps est compté, il va falloir espérer qu'il fonctionne toujours pour la nouvelle formule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Du fond de la cave arrivait Dick, venant du gymnase où il tentait de retrouver l'ivresse de l'envol qui hantait ses rêves.

Normalement, Bruce donnerait une réponse vague, cherchant à protéger son fils adoptif des horreurs qu'il voyait la nuit, mais ce soir-là, la fatigue et le poids de l'inquiétude lui délièrent la langue.

« Une petite fille de trois ans, infectée par le gaz de de l'Épouvantail et perdue dans la forêt, qui va avoir besoin d'un antidote au plus vite – si tant est qu'on la retrouve, ajouta-t-il distraitement.

-Ils n'ont pas des chiens, pour ça ?

-Ils en avaient, avant de les emmener chercher dans son repère. »

Dick grimaça avec empathie. Bruce était une fois revenu d'un combat avec le vilain, et l'odeur qui avait émané de son costume lui avait valu d'avoir la truffe irritée pendant trois jours.

Ce souvenir lui inspira une idée lumineuse :

« Je pourrais la chercher, moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas entraîné comme un chien de police, mais je sais pister, et la forêt est mon territoire. »

Il y avait une véhémence inhabituelle dans sa voix, et ses yeux semblaient avoir des reflets dorés. Bruce ne savait pas, à cet instant, qui tenait les rênes, le garçon trop courageux pour son propre bien, ou le loup que l'instinct poussait à protéger les plus jeunes, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de détester l'idée par principe.

* * *

Quatre pattes foulaient le sol dans une course effrénée, qui l'emmenait plus loin, plus profond encore dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce que...

Là !

Richard s'arrêta, huma l'air.

Si concentré qu'il était sur l'odeur de la fille, il avait failli rater celle qui faisait ralentir le pas et lever la truffe de tous les chasseurs : la terreur. Pas la peur naturelle du gibier coursé, mais la terreur glaciale, paralysante, de la proie acculée ou encerclée, sentant déjà l'ombre de crocs sur sa gorge.

Ce n'était pas pour lui une odeur particulièrement plaisante, il n'était pas du genre à jouer avec sa nourriture, et préférait s'acquitter de sa tâche le plus rapidement et proprement possible.

Il savait, pourtant, que sa recherche prendrait fin au bout de cette piste d'horreur.

Quel genre de prédateur, se demandait-il, prenait tant de plaisir à la souffrance de sa proie ? Même le chat qui jouait avec sa souris pour satisfaire son ennui plutôt que sa faim avait la décence de finir par l'achever.

* * *

Il l'entendit avant de la voir, ses sanglots brisant le relatif silence de la nuit. Elle était prostrée dans une niche entre deux vieux arbres, leur taille imposante la faisant paraître plus petite et perdue encore.

Il s'approcha autant qu'il osa, puis, d'un coup de patte sur son collier, déclencha un mécanisme qui permit la diffusion d'une forme gazeuse du contrepoison et prévint le Chevalier Noir du succès de sa mission.

Tapis dans l'ombre, il observa la petite fille se détendre peu à peu sous l'action du léger sédatif ajouté dans la formule. L'estimant enfin suffisamment calme, il vint s'asseoir juste devant elle, et gémit doucement pour attirer son attention.

Elle leva soudain la tête, une expression toujours apeurée sur son visage.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, le loup et l'enfant perdus dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre.

Alors la fillette étendit le bras, s'écriant « Toutou ! ». Vexé, Richard ne se retint de grogner que parce qu'elle était terriblement adorable. De sa tête, il poussa légèrement la petite main, puis s'allongea, offrant son cou et son flanc à la curiosité enfantine. Bientôt, la petite se trouva appuyée sur son dos, les bras autour de son cou. Le loup se releva alors vivement, obligeant sa nouvelle amie à s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

Satisfait de la stabilité de sa passagère, il trotta vers le point de rassemblement des autorités d'où Batman avait, plus tôt, lancé un signal ultrason.

* * *

« Commissaire ! »

Un cri attira son attention, alors que plusieurs officiers pointaient leurs armes sur une forme sombre qui sortait des fourrés.

« Ne tirez pas ! » grogna une voix menaçante – Batman.

Dans le silence surpris qui suivi, Batman claqua la langue. La forme s'élança alors vers lui, permettant au personnel d'intervention de distinguer un énorme molosse chevauché par la fillette qu'ils avaient cherché en vain pendant des heures.

Avec une douceur atypique, il la prit dans ses bras et la remit à un infirmier.

L'instant d'après, loup et justicier avaient disparu dans la nuit.

* * *

« Commissaire.

\- Batman. J'ai reçu un rapport de l'hôpital cet après-midi. La fille va bien, mais c'était juste, quelques heures de plus, et elle n'aurait pas survécu. Les parents tenaient à ce que vous transmette leurs remerciements, ainsi qu'à votre... compagnon ? A ce propos, est-ce qu'il a un nom ? Mes hommes se sont mis à l'appeler Bat-molosse, mais ça ne rend pas très bien dans les rapports officiels. »

Batman inclina quelque peu la tête, comme écoutant une voix que lui seul pouvait entendre, avant de répondre :

« Nightwing. Il s'appelle Nightwing.

\- Mh. Et je suppose que ce Nightwing n'a aucun rapport avec les rumeurs concernant le retour des loups à Gotham? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous m'aviez dit de ne pas m'en inquiéter... »

Bien entendu, il n'y avait plus aucun justicier sur le toit, et Gordon emporta ses doutes chez lui ce soir-là.


End file.
